Blog użytkownika:Koprze/Porady Kopra cz. 1 - Generalne zasady tworzenia postaci
Witajcie moi poddani.. Ekhem, znaczy się.. Witajcie moi kochani użytkownicy. Witajcie w mojej poradni! Dzisiaj doradzę wam jak zrobić porządną postać. Każdy robi błędy, nawet ja – Koper, robi błędy. Ale trzeba je poprawiać, jeżeli można... Bo czasem nie można, rip. Ok, dam wam PODSTAWY tworzenia postaci.. Ogółem. Następna lekcja będzie o chłopczykach, więc zaczynamy! 1. Wybieramy rasę! Normalnie poradniki zaczynają od imienia czy jakiś pierdół, ale uważam, że imię nie jest aż tak ważne jak rasa. W MH często daje się imię, które jest grą słowną normalnego imienia i rasy. Ale ja nie jestem tego wielką fanką. Uważam, że niektóre takie imiona są fajne a niektóre wymuszone. W wyborze rasy ważne jest by oryginalny potwór był straszny. Nie musi to być rasa, która zabija ludzi etc., ale warto się jej bać. Może nas obrzydzać, czy szkodzić nam w inny sposób. Aby rasa była dobra musimy mieć z nią złe skojarzenia. I NIE, rasy nie muszą być tylko baśniowe czy z innych mitów. Można być bardziej kreatywnym z rasą, ALE trzeba uważać na niebezpieczeństwa związane z różnymi rasami. Potwory z mitów, baśni etc Uważam, że jest to najłatwiejsza grupa do wyboru rasy postaci. Jest multum możliwości, tyle źródeł i typów potworów, że niektórzy mogą się pogubić. Nie oznacza to jednak, że trzeba wynajdować najbardziej oryginalne rasy, aby twoja postać była dobra i oryginalna. Najlepiej kierować się tymi punktami: #Łatwiej jest zrobić oryginalną postać z oryginalną rasą, ale nie jest to obowiązkowe. #Jednak lepiej się trzymać od ras, których jest za dużo, np.: wampirów, wilkołaków, kotołaków. Chociaż jak powiedziałam nie jest to konieczne. #Jeżeli robisz postać na podstawie nieoryginalnej rasy postaraj się, aby ta postać wyróżniała się w jakiś sposób, np.: wilkołak, który w pełni zamienia się w wilka – dosłownego wilka bez żadnych super mocy. Po prostu staraj się nie powtarzać pomysłów innych. #Pamiętaj o regionie, z którego pochodzi potwór (jeżeli pochodzi z określonej mitologii, np.: nordyckiej). Dużo pomysłów można czerpać z miejsca pochodzenia potwora. Łaki Na tej wiki bardzo popularne są łaki – potwory na podstawie zwierząt/robaków/roślin (??). Wybieranie rasy z tej kategorii jest trudniejsze, gdyż nie każdy łak to dobra rasa dla potwora. Wybierając łaki pamiętajcie o: #Wybierajcie zwierzęta/robaki, które nie kojarzą się z dobrymi rzeczami. Zastanówcie się nad wybraną istotą i pomyślcie z czym was się to kojarzy. Jeżeli kojarzą się wam ze złymi rzeczami jest to dobry wybór! Jeżeli dobry to kiepsko. #Jeżeli wybieracie zwierzę/robaka, który się wam dobrze kojarzy to sprawcie, żeby był przerażający czy smutny. Np.: psołak, który został wytresowany do walk psów. W tym przypadku to doświadczenia robią z niego dobrego potwora a nie sama rasa. Fuzje In. połączenia ras. Są one jak najbardziej dozwolone i pomogą wam w stworzeniu jeszcze bardziej oryginalnej postaci. Nie oznacza, że są to łatwe do stworzenia potwory. Pamiętajcie jednak o kilku zasadach: #Postać MUSI wyglądać jak połączenie obu ras. Jeżeli chcecie połączyć karaluchołaka z mumią to trzeba połączyć cechy obu potworów. Można jakąś rasę mniej wyeksponować, lub bardziej ale powinien być min. JEDEN detal, który wskazuje na zmieszanie się ras. #Najlepiej wymieszać też cechy i zdolności obu ras. Potwory, które nie należą do powyższych kategorii Do tej kategorii zaliczam roboty, wirusy komputerowe i rzeczy, które się wiążą z naszą rzeczywistością. W MH istnieje Robecca, która jest robotem, więc można takie postacie robić. Postarajcie się aby twoje postacie nie kojarzyły się z dobrem, lub stwórzcie przerażającą/smutną historię, aby postać mogła się obronić. Charakter Charakter jest BARDZO WAŻNY. Można powiedzieć, że nawet najważniejszy, więc skupcie się na nim. Nie musi on być baardzo długi, lecz ma być ciekawy i rozbudowany. Im bardziej postać przypomina nas samych tym bardziej się do niej przywiązujemy i lubimy. Pamiętajcie o NAJWAŻNIEJSZYCH zasadach pisania charakteru: #Im bardziej realistyczny charakter tym lepsza postać (chyba, że ma to być żart. Ale parodie działają na innych zasadach). Każda osoba ma wady i zalety, więc wymyślone postacie też je mieć musi. Nie bójcie się pisać o złych stronach pozytywnych postaci i dobrych negatywnych. Wtedy nabierają one głębi. #Każda osoba boi się czegoś – odrzucenia, śmierci itp. Z tego powodu warto napisać czego boi się potworek. #NIE TWÓRZCIE POSTACI NA PODSTAWIE STEREOTYPU/JEDNEJ DOMINUJĄCEJ CECHY. Bardzo rzadko ludzie są stereotypowi, ale oczywiście zdarzają się wyjątki. Każdy ma w sobie jakąś tajemnicę, drugą stronę. #Im mniej niezgodności tym lepiej. Jeżeli nie macie pomysłu na cechy charakteru, można skorzystać z testów osobowości. Zainteresowania Im oryginalniejsze zainteresowania tym lepiej, ale twórzcie takie, w których czujecie się pewni i rozumiecie o co w nich chodzi. Nie wynajdujcie zainteresowań, których nie ogarniacie tylko po to, aby mieć oryginalne zainteresowanie, bo nie będziecie mogli go opisać. Jeżeli nie macie oryginalnego zainteresowania to chociaż inaczej je określ lub podkreśl co najbardziej twoja postać lubi w tym zainteresowaniu. Jeżeli nie macie pomysłu to poczytajcie sobie na różnych stronach co inni ludzie lubią robić. Wygląd Wygląd jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą osoba postronna zobaczy (jeżeli zrobisz art ofc). Warto z tego powodu trochę się nad nim namęczyć. Te zasady pomogą wam w stworzeniu dobrego wyglądu: #Wygląd powinno się oprzeć na podstawie wyglądu rasy i charakteru oraz (czasem) zainteresowań postaci. Spójrzcie na obrazy lub przeczytajcie opisy przedstawiającą daną rasę i na ich postawie narysujcie cechy charakterystyczne postaci oraz wybierzcie paletę barw postaci – czyt. skóry, oczu. #Na podstawie charakteru oraz zainteresowań narysujcie ubrania. Jeżeli postać jest pewna siebie to nie będzie się bała nosić bardziej odważnych kolorów a jeżeli jest wstydliwa to będzie się próbowała zakrywać szarościami etc. #Nawet jeżeli postać jest nieśmiała nie oznacza to, że wygląd postaci powinien być uproszczony. Prosty - czemu nie? Możecie dodać małe detale, które zainteresują inne osoby. PAMIĘTAJCIE ABY KOLORY DO SIEBIE PASOWAŁY! Końcowe słowa Oczywiście moje porady są tylko podstawą tworzenia dobrej postaci. Można reguły zagiąć, jeżeli się dobrze wyjaśni CZEMU jest inaczej, np.: fuzja nie wygląda jak jedna z ras, gdyż nienawidzi tej rasy i robi wszystko by ją zakryć. Wszystko zależy od waszej kreatywności! I to na tyle w tym poradniku. Czy chcielibyście jakieś porady a może ocenę postaci? Piszcie~ Pa! Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach